This invention is a new and distinct variety of apple tree. It was discovered by Applicant in September 1974 as part of the University of Minnesota apple breeding program to develop winter hardy varieties with high fruit quality.
This new cultivar is a seedling of known parentage planted in 1962 in block 53 of the University of Minnesota Horticultural Research Center, located in Carver County near Excelsior, Minn. In this seedling orchard the position of the tree was Row 1 Tree 88. The variety was produced from the cross number AE 603, Macoun x Honeygold. Following discovery and asexual reproduction by grafting, it was further tested as selection or designation MN 1711. This new cultivar is named HONEYCRISP.
The variety is most notable for its extremely crisp texture which is maintained for at least 5 months in storage at 34.degree. F. without atmosphere modification. The fruit of Honeycrisp has been rated superior to fruit of McIntosh, Haralson, Honeygold, Regent, Delicious, and Keepsake by sensory evaluation panels for flavor and texture traits in winter storage tests (Chart A). Another advantage of this cultivar is that the season of harvest may be extended over a longer period compared to most current varieties, if desired. The acceptable harvest date may range from September 10 to October 15 at Excelsior, Minn. Fruit from the earlier harvest dates are generally mild in flavor while fruit from later harvest dates may be strongly aromatic. The average optimum harvest date is during the fourth week of September; approximately 5 days after McIntosh. The fruit on a tree ripens evenly and does not drop prematurely or after the optimum harvest period. Thus, the wide range of possible harvest dates does not imply that repeated pickings are required.
This new variety is also characterized by a moderately vigorous tree with a slightly upright growth habit. Trees bear fruit annually and do not require chemical or hand thinning. The variety has been hardy in the field at the above-noted location at Excelsior, Minn. with trees showing little winter injury and bearing fruit annually. Laboratory freezing tests of 1-year old wood conducted in December 1986 and January 1988 compared Honeycrisp to other common varieties for cold hardiness (Chart B). Honeycrisp showed less freezing damage than regent, Honeygold and Haralson in the December 1986 test and in similar tests in January 1988 Honeycrisp showed less injury than McIntosh and Honeygold, but more injury than Regent and Harlson.
The fruit of this variety has an exceptionally crisp and juicy texture, with a sub-acid flavor and mild aroma. The skin has 50-90% solid to mottled red coloration over a yellow background with greater coloration if the fruit is more exposed to the sun. Lenticels are small and numerous. The fruit surface has shallow dimples and green russeting at the stem end. The flesh is cream colored and coarse in texture.
This new cultivar has been asexually reproduced by means of budding at the above-noted location in Excelsior, Minn. Examination of various trees of the cultivar has confirmed that the combination of characteristics described herein are firmly fixed through successive generations.